2P Austria (Roland Edelstein)
2P Austria is the counterpart and dark side of Austria. His name is Roland Edelstein. Appearance Roland has the same appearance as his counterpart, but Roland wears black leather pants (usually grey), boots with spikes, and matching black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath. He has red eyes and black hair. Just like his 1P, he even wears glasses, however he sometimes wear black shades. He's shown to be carrying a rock guitar that's black. He is shown to have sharp pointy teeth. Personality Roland has a dislike for anything classical but likes rock 'n' roll music. He is often called a 'punk rock reject' by Oliver. Roland has a deep hatred of Oliver and goes far to even threatening to killing him. Roland is disrespectful and has no manners, but he is loud and anxious. He is even shown to be afraid of Oliver when he tries to threaten him or refuse to eat one of his cupcakes. Roland is shown not to be very bright and yet dimwitted enough, to be trapped by 1P England and Oliver who both worked together as a team. In order cases, he gets along with Prussia and they both work together to drive 1P Austria crazy. Germany comments that both Roland and Prussia are exactly alike and it's rightfully true. Hetalia: Axis Powers Season 7 (The Lost World) Roland makes an appearance in Episode 2, as well with Oliver. Oliver was busy mocking him for being so careless while Roland only replied saying that he'll kill him. England freed him and Roland walked up to him that he's blocking his way to Oliver. England used his wand to trap Roland, along with Oliver. In the episode England adds Roland to his list of 2Ps and saw Roland taking a cupcake. In Episode 3, he tagged along with England and Oliver to the World Meeting at the United Nations in New York City. During the meeting he met his 1P counterpart who commented on his actions. In Episode 4, Roland met Prussia after he cut looking through his CD rack. In Episode 5, Roland was seen looking through China's CD rack and was busy trying to ignore Oliver. In Episode 7, Roland was called by Luciano to find the Glassed Rose along with Oliver, but he got trapped in wires when they came to England's house unnoticed. In Episode 9, both Roland and Oliver were mentioned by Kuro that they betrayed the 2Ps. In Episode 11, Roland and Prussia were seen running after they stole Austria's glasses and they soon stopped when Hungary used her frying pan on Prussia. Roland than commented that he never seen a woman that strong and angry before, which Hungary looked at him in confusion as her Austria came and took his glasses back from Roland. Roland tells Hungary that she had a 2P counterpart and she ended up dying during the Great War. Prussia than looks into his phone and Roland yells at him saying that they were suppose to be at a meeting. They soon leave after both Austria and Hungary shared their thoughts on North Korea. In Episode 12, Roland and Prussia noticed Germany yelling at Italy as Prussia says that his brother always trains and doesn't take any breaks, which Roland says that Germany does it for a healthy plan. When they got to China's house, they noticed the actual Germany sitting in the living room along with a broken ankle. Later Roland hears that North Korea has abilites along with powers, this also includes shape-shifting. When North Korea and Italy came back, Prussia made him transform into Austria which he did. In Episode 14, Roland and Oliver found 2P China and handed him over to China and Japan. Later he gave China an update on Luciano along with Al and Matt's plan to trick both America and Canada. In Episode 15, he was talking to China and was with Oliver during Kuro, Xiao, and Francois' escape. In the Sweet Sixteenth episode of The Lost World, he was seen in the musical short We Are Number One, were he and Flavio works together to save Oliver from the other 2Ps. Trivia * Roland is one of the 2Ps that has the same appearance as his counterpart. * He is marked as the ninth 2P after Vladimir to have the physical appearance as his 1P * Roland is the only Netrual 2P. * He is the second 2P (after Oliver) to have a kin friendship to Italy. * Roland punk like attitude and rebellious personality is based off of John Blender from The Breakfast Club. Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia Characters Category:Hetalia 2P! Characters Category:European Countries Category:Hetalia Anti-Heroes Category:Hetalia Anti-Villains Category:Hetalia Neutral Countries